


The Day I Lost My Light

by Riren_Love



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Covering My Bases, If I missed something please tell me, M/M, Spoilers, some at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riren_Love/pseuds/Riren_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The made up aftermath of the latest SnK chapter that I envisioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day I Lost My Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeichouSabre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeichouSabre/gifts).



> Just a short something inspired by the latest Chapter of SnK and my friend HeichouSabre and so it's gifted to them. hope you enjoy.

Eren reached out his huge hand until it reached it’s target and ran the tip of his thumb across the cheek of the charred corpse that was once someone precious to him, he ground his teeth to keep in the scream that he felt trying to rip itself out of his throat, closed his eyes tightly as he felt them burning with what he knew was the oncoming of tears as a single echoed ran through his mind as if on repeat.

 

_‘No…’_

 

Eren retracted his hand away from him, clenching it tightly by his side as a whimper left his mouth.

 

_‘Not him…’_

 

He turned his gaze towards the Colossal Titan, rage flowing through his veins, turning his vision red. He could feel his control over his titan form falter for an instance before it returned, as if the anger and sadness he felt grabbed a hold of it and handed it back to him.  _‘He was my light in this cruel world…’_

 

 _‘Why him? Why him? Why him?’_ Repeated in his mind as he charged at the skinless Titan, grabbing a hold of it’s ankle and pulling at it, causing the Colossal Titan to fall onto its stomach as he roared, the anger, sadness and hatred clear in his voice. _‘Why did you have to kill him?’_

 

 _‘ He only wanted to see the outside world...’_ Eren glared at the Colossal Titan, gaze set ablaze with the hatred he felt as he parted his teeth and leapt against the titan who took his precious someone away from him and lodged his teeth into the flesh at the nape of it’s neck, biting off a chunk and spitting it out. _‘I’ll kill you…’_

 

Eren repeated the action of biting off and spitting over and over until the flesh parted and he could see the person hiding beneath, he thrusted his hand into the parted flesh and attempted to pull Berthold out from the cocoon of flesh that had been encasing him in it’s protective embrace, almost succeeding in achieving his goal before the Colossal Titan moved his arm and elbowed Eren off before standing up and running towards Zeke to assist him in escaping.

 

Eren got to his feet and attempted to chase the Colossal Titan only to be stopped by his comrades and told to go and support Levi. He ground his teeth together but complied.

 

As he rushed to his captain to help, he turned his hate filled gaze towards the retreating Colossal Titan one last time.

 

 _‘I **will** kill you.’ _ He thought as he reached his captain and started eliminating the horde of titans with him.

  
_‘For taking my best best friend, **my lover** Armin and my comrades away from me, I will kill you even if it’s the last thing I do.’ _


End file.
